


The Freedom of Letting Go

by themalfoymanner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, But like- in a loving way, Come as Lube, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Snowballing, fluffy BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themalfoymanner/pseuds/themalfoymanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco revels in how freeing true submission can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freedom of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlipsforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipsforever/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Jenna, who requested “A kinky smut fest with any of the following kinks would be lovely: multiple/(forced?) orgasm, fisting, object penetration/toys, blindfolded/sensory deprivation, face fucking/choking, cock slut, daddy kink.” 
> 
> I managed 6/7 (and added some others)
> 
> Also, although they don’t discuss safe words or limits, this isn’t their first time together, so please be sure that these have been discussed and agreed upon beforehand

Here, everything makes sense. All his regrets melt away, leaving his mind blissfully numb. Here, he is neither a former Death Eater nor a social pariah.

He is Harry’s. And that is all.

As the chains slither down and coil around his wrists, jerking his arms up towards the ceiling and lifting his body until he’s balancing on the balls of his feet, all he can focus on is the frantic thrumming of his pulse, his blood heating and racing in anticipation. He is ready, ready for this, ready for Harry.

Draco can hear him over the pounding of his heart, fluttering against his ribs like a caged animal yearning to be set free. Harry’s shifting through various toys, the chains clattering as he presumably inspects different objects and sets them aside. Draco can only listen; his vision has already been stripped away. Harry has covered his eyes with a blindfold that robs you of your sight completely. It plunges you into absolute darkness, allowing no glimmer of light, forcing you to relinquish any hope of mercy.

Just the sight of the blindfold in Harry’s hand had been enough for Draco’s cock to leak precome over his stomach. The helplessness it evokes is dizzying. Right now, strung from the ceiling like a marionette and robbed of one of his most basic senses, Draco is _exultant_. This is what he wants. To be stripped of anything that binds him to the past, to have all the ugly parts of him destroyed, and then have Harry baptize him in his desire, transforming him into something new, someone greater.

The footsteps echo in the room, getting louder as Harry approaches him. Draco struggles to calm his breathing, not wanting Harry to mistake his breathlessness for fear. Here, he is fearless. He allows himself to fall apart, revels in the destruction, for he knows Harry will be there to put him back together again.

Harry comes to stand behind Draco, his proximity making Draco shiver. He can feel the heat radiating from Harry’s body, and more than anything, he wants it, wants it to consume him. He wants to _burn_.

Harry trails a finger down Draco’s spine, slowly tracing the bumps of his vertebrae, causing Draco to whine and arch against him. His silky fingertip elicits sparks of electricity that radiate across his skin. “Please,” he groans, desperate for more.

Harry chuckles. “So needy already. Such a good slut.” Shivering, Draco nods. The words Harry says don’t matter, not really. It’s the _way_ he says them that drives Draco wild. He’s speaking several octaves lower than normal, in a voice so rough that it almost sounds charred. And more than that, raw energy crackles through every syllable, sparking a fire within Draco. Harry sounds as if he’s hanging on by a thread, his control already threatening to snap, as if all his suppressed power will burst out and pour into Draco. And it’s _Draco_ who’s brought him here, to this precipitous ledge- Draco’s body, Draco’s trust, Draco’s submission. He may be the one in chains, but ultimately, he owns Harry.

Harry’s finger stops at Draco’s tailbone, resting above the crevice of his arse. Harry strokes his skin gently, the featherlight touch so reverent Draco can’t help but moan. “Please, _please,_ Harry,” he whispers, jerking his hips back to meet his touch. 

Harry nips at his pulse point, worrying the skin between his teeth as his finger slides down. “Patience, little one. First, tell me what you need.” He dips his finger between Draco’s arsecheeks, the teasing touch almost unbearable.

“I need _you_ ,” Draco groans.

“Need my what? Tell me.” Harry’s teeth dig into his neck harder, and Draco gasps at the flickers of pain. Before he can answer, Harry’s other hand comes around and rests on his hipbone, so close to his aching cock that Draco lets out a broken moan. 

“Please! Y-your hand! I need you to stroke me.”

In a silky voice, Harry asks, “Stroke you where? Here?” He draws lazy circles around Draco’s hipbone, pulling away when Draco tries to thrust his cock towards his hand.

Frustrated, Draco cries, “Stroke my cock. Please!”

Harry’s fingers immediately wrap around his shaft, sliding up to the head to collect the precome and smearing it down the length of his cock. As Harry’s hand starts a slow, steady rhythm, Draco presses his head against his raised arm and groans. Deprived of sight, the sensations are almost _too_ strong; every brush of Harry’s calloused palm against his cock, every time his thumb massages his cockhead, every tug on his balls is painfully perfect, causing his eyes to roll up into his head and a constant stream of moans to burst forth. 

Harry licks the shell of his ear, blows on the skin, and whispers, “What else do you need, my sweet? Tell me.” Puffs of air tickle his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

Draco’s breath is huffing out in rough pants, but he manages to say, “Your tongue.” 

He can feel Harry’s smile against his skin as he asks, “Where?”

“My arse.”

Harry sucks beneath Draco’s ear, pumping his cock slightly faster now. Draco cries out and thrusts into his hand, eager for more stimulation. “Yes,” Harry grits out. “You want me to fuck your tight little arse with my tongue, don’t you?”

Draco nods desperately. “Yes, fuck yes.”

“Such a slut for me,” Harry says, pride evident in his tone. Continuing his hand’s exploration of Draco’s cock, Harry drops to his knees behind Draco. He licks down Draco’s crack, sucking marks into his arsecheeks almost at random. Draco shouts when Harry bites the center of his left cheek, then moans as he laves the stinging skin with his tongue. “So delicious, little slut, so fucking delicious.” Harry uses his free hand to spread Draco’s arsecheeks apart, then licks a stripe from the top of Draco’s tailbone down to his balls. Draco cries out as he sucks one ball into his mouth, rolling it against his tongue, then pulls back to give the other the same treatment. Harry’s hand twists around the base of Draco’s cock as his tongue flicks against his perineum, and Draco _screams_ , so close to the edge already, fuck, his cock is _throbbing_ , but before he can come, Harry grips the base of his cock tightly and removes his tongue. “No. Wait for my permission.”

Draco nods frantically, his only thoughts involving how to get Harry’s tongue back on him. “Please, Harry, more.” 

“You need me.” Although it’s not a question, Draco answers him automatically.

“I need you, so, so badly. Please. Please, Harry, I need you, only you.”

“Only me,” Harry growls, and Draco feels his tongue circling the furled skin of his hole, and can’t help gasping and pressing back. There is nothing, _nothing_ , quite like this. It is as if all of Draco’s nerve endings have migrated to this spot, and Harry is stimulating all of them at once. The electrifying heat blazes throughout him, burning away any residual doubt. As Harry’s tongue flicks against his hole, Draco’s only thoughts are _more harder hot deeper wet more more_. He may be shouting these words, he’s not sure, but Harry seems to be responding to these thoughts regardless. His tongue licks a sloppy trail around his entrance, getting closer and closer to where Draco _needs_ him to be. After circling him lazily for a bit, Harry suddenly jabs his tongue against his arsehole, causing Draco to mewl in surprise. Just when Draco doesn’t think he can wait any longer, Harry’s tongue catches on the rim of his arse and strokes inside, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Draco screams and bears down on his tongue, shouting, “Fuck! Fuck, Harry! More! Fuck, more!” Harry pulls out before _slamming_ his tongue back in, even deeper this time, swirling it around and stroking his inner walls. Draco grinds against his face feverishly, moaning incoherently, as Harry begins to fuck him with his tongue in earnest. He thrusts over and over and over again, driving deep into Draco’s arse, awakening every erogenous zone in Draco’s body simultaneously. He is swamped in this frenetic, sizzling ecstasy. It consumes everything, leaving him mindless. He is all body, all pleasure, and it’s all narrowed in on Harry’s tongue inside him and his fingers pumping his cock. Draco fucks himself against Harry’s face and his hand, rocking between the two, and it becomes too much, too intense, too fucking perfect. As his screams reach a crescendo, Harry pulls back to growl, “Come for me, little one,” before diving back into Draco’s wet heat.

As always, Draco obeys. Blistering heat courses through his body as hot ropes of come shoot out and cover Harry’s hand. Harry continues to thrust into his arse, helping him ride out his orgasm. Draco comes for what feels like hours, writhing against Harry’s tongue. He’s exhausted after, his body sated and warm. Harry licks out of him slowly, continuing to trace the rim of his arse, as if trying to smooth the wrinkled skin with his tongue. Finally, he pulls back and presses kisses against Draco’s arsecheeks. “So fucking beautiful,” Harry grunts. “You’re so beautiful when you come.” Draco smiles. 

He hears Harry shuffle back, then feels Harry’s fingers probing his hole. Two slip in easily, and Draco notices that they’re slicked in hot fluid. They’re- fuck, it’s probably the hand that’s covered in Draco’s come. Draco gasps at this realization, his cock stirring. In a low voice, Harry asks, “You like this, don’t you? Getting your own come fucked into you.” He presses his fingers directly against Draco’s prostate, and Draco squeals and bucks against him.

“I l-l-love it. I love, _oh fuck_ , I love e-everything you do,” Draco gasps, his breath hitching as Harry continues his fingers’ assault on his prostate. Oh _fuck_. Harry is ruthless, slamming into him again and again, making starbursts erupt beneath his eyelids and lightning spark across his skin. He can’t stop writhing, can’t help but push against his fingers, begging for more. And Harry delivers. He fucks him with come soaked fingers until Draco is completely hard, occasionally leaning in to lick around his fingers, lapping at the sensitized skin until Draco is babbling mindlessly. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, please, please, Harry, fuck, please, more, more, please!”

“More what, little slut? More fingers?” Harry twists his wrist, the new angle making Draco convulse.

“ _Fuck_! N-no, your cock, p-please, fuuuck, please, f-fuck me with your cock!”

“How bad do you need my cock? Tell me.” 

“So badly! Please! Fuck, I need you so much, need you to fuck me, now!” Tears prickle Draco’s eyes, seeping into the blindfold, as the pleasure begins to crest once again. “Please, Harry!” He squirms against Harry’s fingers, although he isn’t sure whether he wants to escape from their beautiful torment or ride them until he comes. 

Ultimately, Harry decides for him. He carefully removes his fingers, gives Draco’s hole one last lick, then stands. As Draco attempts to regulate his breathing, Harry strokes his hands along Draco’s waist and presses wet, biting kisses into his neck. Draco arches his neck, encouraging him to continue, and Harry licks his way to the shell of Draco’s ear, tugging his earlobe between his teeth. Draco is so consumed by Harry’s ministrations that he doesn’t initially notice the slackening of his bindings. Draco’s wrists are still bound together, but they are no longer tethered to the ceiling. Draco lowers them and redistributes his weight onto the soles of his feet, Harry’s arms around his waist helping to balance him. Once Draco has adjusted, Harry moves in front of him, grabs his wrists, and tugs him forward, saying, “Come.” Draco stumbles a bit but manages to make his way across the room, guided by Harry. 

When they stop, Harry gently pushes him facedown on a hard, narrow surface. Draco’s arse hangs off the side, and Draco hears Harry sigh at the sight of him splayed out. Draco spreads his legs wider, relishing Harry’s appraisal. His hot gaze is almost palpable against Draco’s skin. “So beautiful,” Harry says again, and Draco smiles at the awe in his voice. Harry steps closer, pressing in between Draco’s thighs. He runs his hands down Draco’s back, pausing only when he has Draco’s firm cheeks cupped in his hands. “So fucking beautiful, and all mine.”

“Yes,” Draco breathes. He doesn’t elaborate, but he doesn’t need to. Harry knows.

Harry kisses the back of Draco’s shoulder. “Are you ready for my cock, pet?” He presses inside with his thumb, Draco’s body opening around him.

“Yes, always.” He squirms, raising his arse to try to take in more of him. Harry kisses the nape of his neck before removing his thumb. Draco can hear a wet slapping sound, and groans at the thought of Harry sliding his slick hand down his long, thick cock, preparing himself for Draco. 

Draco jerks his hips up higher, but Harry presses him back down to the table. “Hush, my sweet. It’s coming. I know what you need.” Draco moans when he feels the blunt head of Harry’s cock brushing against his hole. He tries to shimmy down the table to get closer, but Harry laughs and presses one hand against the small of his back to still him. “Do I need to immobilize you, little slut? Are you so desperate for my cock that you can’t wait?” 

“Just fuck me,” Draco whines, but he forcibly stills himself. The heat radiating from Harry’s cock is _torture_. He needs it so badly he can almost _taste_ his desire. It swamps his senses, leaving nothing in its wake. After an interminable wait, Harry’s cock _finally_ pushes into him, sliding inch by inch into his body until his balls rest against Draco’s arse. The stretching burn that comes with accommodating Harry’s cock is delicious; Draco exults in each and every lick of pain, because they prove that he is _alive_ , that he is _Harry’s_ , that his body can accept Harry’s in this perfect, primal way.

When Harry is buried to the hilt, they groan together, Harry’s breath fluttering against the back of his neck. “Fuck, Draco, so tight, you’re always so tight.” Harry’s voice is taut, his tension evidence of his waning control. And Draco wants to take it, take it all. He wants Harry to lose control inside him, to fuck him so wildly that he’ll feel Harry’s cock for days.

He clenches his inner muscles, delighting in Harry’s gasps. “Fuck me. Please, just fuck me. Fuck me until I can’t remember my name, until all I know is your cock. ”

Harry groans, his fingers digging into Draco’s hips. “Yeees,” he grunts, pulling out almost all the way before driving back inside, sheathing himself inside Draco’s arse. “Yes. Gonna make you mine. Gonna fill you with my cock, my come, and you’ll love it. You love this, don’t you? Being crammed full of my cock?” Harry thrusts inside him in long, deep strokes, pushing Draco further up the table. And Harry’s right. Draco fucking _loves_ this. This is what he craves, what he _needs_. So Draco arches against him and bucks his hips upwards, meeting and accepting every thrust. He’s gasping, so breathless that he begins to feel lightheaded, and clenches tightly around Harry’s cock. Harry begins to plunge into him harder, pulling his chest off Draco’s back and spreading Draco’s arsecheeks with his hand so he can watch Draco’s arse spasm around his cock. “Jesus, Draco, you’re so hot like this. You take it so good.” His breathy voice spurs Draco on, and he thrashes beneath Harry, pushing himself further onto Harry’s cock and grinding his own cock desperately against the surface of the table, the delicious friction sparking tendrils of bliss.

“Harder, harder,” Draco pleads, long past caring how frantic he sounds. He is pure need, and only Harry can relieve it.

Harry pistons into him so quickly that Draco’s moans turn into screams, echoing in the cavernous room. The relentless pressure on his prostate is so agonizingly glorious that he twists wildly, fearing the pleasure as much as he rejoices in it. It’s too strong, it will _shatter_ him. When Harry wraps his fingers around Draco’s leaking cock, Draco finally embraces the ecstasy and feels it ignite in each and every cell in his body. White light explodes within him, blinding him. He howls as he comes, his arse tightening its grip on Harry’s cock. Distantly, he hears Harry shouting and can feel his come filling his arse as he continues to thrust erratically. But he notices these as if through a veil, so consumed is he with his own release. 

The first thing he notices when he regains awareness is that Harry has pulled out of him. Feeling bereft, he whimpers slightly. “Shh, little one, I’m here.” Harry kisses down his spine. “So beautiful.” He seems to shuffle down to the floor, and Draco barely has time to wonder why when he once again feels Harry’s tongue on his arse, this time licking up the come dripping out of his hole.

“Oh- oh fuck! Yes, Harry, _yes_.” Draco tries to shove himself further on Harry’s tongue, but Harry laughs lightly and pulls away.

“As delicious as you are, I have other plans for this arse.” He strokes the firm skin on the sides of Draco’s arse worshipfully. “You’re not done yet, pet. Not by a long shot.” Draco gasps at his words. Again? His arse is getting sore, his body already wrung out from his two orgasms. But Harry wants to push him, always wants to help his body reach new levels of awareness. And Draco trusts Harry to get him there. 

The wood under Draco softens, leading him to suspect that Harry has cast a Cushioning Charm. Grinning, he lets his body relax as Harry caresses the muscles in his lower back, arse, and upper thighs. His hands are so sure, so steady, knowing exactly how to work his body, turning Draco to liquid beneath his fingers.

Draco’s startled when Harry pushes his thighs further apart, bringing his fingers to Draco’s wet hole. He loops his fingers around and around the wrinkled skin, then dips two fingers inside and crooks them up. Draco squeaks and can’t help but press back, the stimulation against his prostate both too much and not nearly enough. Harry asks, “This okay? Can your perfect little arse take some more?”

Gulping, Draco takes a moment to catch his breath before admitting, “Yeah. I- that’s fine.”

“There’s my little slut.” Draco can hear the smile in his voice, and lays his head on the side, letting Harry see his answering grin. He wishes he could look at Harry’s face- he’s magnificent when he’s smug- but he trusts that Harry will remove the blindfold when it’s time.

He can hear Harry rustling around, retrieving whatever it is he’s going to use next. Despite his earlier calm, his heart rate is quickly accelerating once again. This is always his favorite part; adrenaline coursing through his body, mind racing as he considers the possibilities, heart pounding in his chest. This feeling, this dizzy, breathless anticipation, reminds him he’s real. Harry makes him real.

Harry steps closer, cradled in between Draco’s thighs. He can hear a bottle opening and a faint rubbing sound, and he knows what Harry has planned. Gentle hands spread him open, revealing his stretched, swollen hole to Harry’s hungry gaze. He isn’t surprised when he feels something thick, hard, and unyielding beginning to press inside him. Draco hums and presses back, easing the dildo in deeper.

“God, look how your greedy little arse sucks this right up. Your body is _made_ for this. For me to fuck, for me to fuck my come back into your arse. And you just _take_ it. You take everything, so, so good. So fucking good.” Harry’s voice cracks, and Draco smiles before Harry aims the dildo directly at his prostate and _slams_ into him roughly. Draco squeals and arches his back, taking it deeper. He can hear Harry panting, and, knowing this is turning him on too, he begins to moan louder, undulating his back sinuously. Harry gasps, “So sexy, pet, such a sexy little slut,” and thrusts the dildo in faster. A filthy squelching sound accompanies their gasps and moans, and Draco shivers as he thinks about Harry’s come lubricating his arse as it gets shoved deeper and deeper inside. He wants Harry’s come to stay in his arse, wants to keep a piece of Harry inside him. He’s writhing on the dildo and crying, “Yes, yes, yes,” when Harry suddenly stops. Draco whines and tries to grind against it, but Harry jerks his hips up off the table, leaving the dildo sticking out of his arse. “Up, pet. Stand up and brace yourself.” Draco rises on shaky legs and takes a few steps back. Harry taps his wand against Draco’s bound wrists, releasing the bindings and rubbing the circulation back into them. When Draco nods, Harry presses down on his spine, bending him over and guiding his hands to the sides of the table. 

Draco grips the table and arches his back, curving his arse up to try to encourage Harry to continue. “Please,” he gasps, wriggling against the hard length inside him. “More.”

“You’re insatiable,” Harry croons. “My insatiable little cockslut.” He kisses a bite mark on Draco’s arse, and Draco moans in frustration, trying to press closer to his mouth. “You want my mouth?”

“Yesss,” Draco hisses, desperate for anything, anything Harry deigns to give him. He needs it _all_.

“Very well.” To Draco’s surprise, Harry moves to his side before dropping to his knees and shuffling in front of Draco, stroking his hipbones gently before leaning in and dragging his tongue down the length of Draco’s half hard cock. Draco gasps, then wails when Harry spells the dildo to start driving into him on its own. The angle is _perfect_ ; it presses against his prostate on every stroke, and his arse clings tightly to its length. Harry swirls his tongue around the ridge of Draco's cock, flicking the dip on the underside of his cockhead repeatedly, before bringing the head into his mouth and sucking relentlessly. Draco lets out a keening cry and tries to thrust into his mouth and against the dildo, his body overloaded with sensation. Somehow, he’s fully hard once more, and Harry sucks him deeper into his mouth, his lips sliding down the length of his cock until his cockhead is pressing against Harry’s throat. 

“So good, _uh_ , so good,” Draco gasps. Harry responds by laving the underside of his cock with his tongue and then swallowing around him, letting his cock push down his throat. “ _Gaaah_!” Draco tries to stop his body from thrashing, but it’s impossible, especially as the dildo is fucking him with fast, brutal thrusts. As Harry drags his lips up his cock and then crashes back down, Draco realizes that Harry’s sucking him in rhythm with the dildo. The perfectly coordinated onslaught wreaks havoc on Draco’s body. He’s panting so heavily that his ears start to ring and tremors shoot up his limbs, but the dizziness just ramps up his desire. As the dildo rams into him and Harry swallows him down to the root, Draco can’t help but come, his orgasm dancing on the edge of pain.

Thighs juddering, he can barely hold himself up, but Harry’s there, standing up to wrap his arms securely around Draco’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest. “So beautiful, love.” He kisses his nose as he withdraws the dildo, letting it fall to the floor. “Come here.” Harry leads him over to a small couch and pulls Draco onto him, Draco’s chest lying against Harry’s. “Ready for the light?” Harry asks, his voice gentle. Draco nods, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation. Harry slips the mask off his face, and despite keeping his eyes firmly shut, Draco feels almost blinded. Harry pulls Draco’s face against his chest, rubbing soothing circles against his back. Once his eyes adjust to the intrusion, he opens them, blinking as Harry’s face gradually comes into focus. “Welcome back,” Harry grins, brushing his fingers along Draco’s cheekbone. 

Draco smiles and tilts his head down, capturing Harry’s lips. He kisses him tenderly, gliding his tongue along his bottom lip before stroking inside. Harry groans and tangles his fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. Before long, they’re panting in each other’s mouths, sliding their bodies together.

Harry pulls back, his eyes slightly wild. “I have another idea, if you’re interested.”

Draco can’t help but quirk an eyebrow. Harry’s ideas have a tendency to be either delicious or idiotic, and he’s rather hoping this one is the former. “Oh? Do tell.”

Harry bites his lip as he studies Draco’s face, then nods. He reaches for his wand on the floor beside them, then casts a healing spell on Draco’s arse. Any residual tenderness vanishes, and Draco sighs in appreciation. Harry traces Draco’s upturned lips before saying slowly, “I was thinking we could try, erm, try that thing we were talking about last month.”

Draco snorts. “Very specific. Yes, I know precisely what you’re referring to. Honestly.” He rolls his eyes. “Spit it out, Potter.”

Harry harrumphs. “Fine, _Malfoy_.” He mock glares at Draco, earning a smirk. “I was thinking about…” He blushes furiously, piquing Draco’s curiosity even further. “About, erm, fisting.” Although he mumbles the last word, Draco hears it as clearly as if he shouted it directly into his ear. _Oh_. Draco’s eyes widen, and he watches as Harry turns a rather alarming shade of crimson.

“Uh, yeah? Now?” After all, Draco has already been through a lot today. He’s fucking _tired_. And he’s not sure if he has it in him to come again. But Harry has proven him wrong before, and he likely will again.

“Well, yeah, I mean you’re already, er, you know, stretched, so…” When Draco narrows his eyes, Harry flushes brighter and hurries on. “I mean, your arse is probably more ready for it than usual, so it should hurt less? And with the healing, I don’t know, it just seemed like a good time, if we wanted to try that…” He trails off, watching Draco hesitantly. 

“That’s- something you’d be interested in?” It still seems rather implausible to Draco. How the _fuck_ is it supposed to fit? And why would Harry even _want_ to?

“I- yeah, I am.” Harry’s eyes are bright. “I- the thought of being that deep inside you is just- fuck, Draco, it’s _amazing._ And knowing that you trust me that much, that you could relax enough to allow me inside you like that-” He shudders. “I- I can’t really describe it better, I just- it makes me _crazy_ when you do that. Let me in.” He cups Draco’s face, rubbing his thumbs against his cheeks. “There is _nothing_ like your trust in me. It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. It’s everything to me.”

Draco smiles, tilting his head so he can kiss Harry’s palm. Put like that, well, it sounds rather… intriguing. He mulls it over for a moment, then takes a deep breath. Looking Harry in the eye, he nods. “Yeah, okay. We can try.”

Harry’s eyes darken, his breathing quickening. “Really? You sure? Because we can wait, or we don’t have to, it’s okay-”

“No, I, I want to. I want you inside me like that too.” Draco nips the side of Harry’s hand. “I want you to own me.”

Harry’s breath hitches, and he regards Draco seriously. “You own me too, you know.” 

“I know.” They smile at each other, lost in one another’s eyes, before Harry swallows and says, “Thank you.” 

Draco grins. “Shouldn’t I be saying that?”

Harry laughs. “You will. Soon.” He kisses Draco before sliding out from under him, leaving Draco on his hands and knees on the couch. Draco crawls to the side of the couch, bracing his hands on the arm and arching his back, his arse high in the air. Harry kneels on the couch behind him, running his hands all over his arsecheeks. “So gorgeous.” He licks the dimples above Draco’s arse, dipping his tongue down into each one. “So delicious.” Draco hears him fumbling for something, then the sound of a bottle opening. Wet fingers slide across his hole, rubbing copious amounts of lube against the skin. Draco has a moment to smile at Harry’s overcautious preparation before two wet fingers slide into him, immediately hooking up and brushing against the bundle of nerves that makes him lose any sense of himself. He rides Harry’s fingers shamelessly, groaning when Harry adds a third finger. Harry scissors his fingers inside him, stretching him out, and traces the rim with his little finger. His fingers plunge into him over and over, and Draco’s rutting against them when he feels Harry push in his little finger, sliding it in until it’s buried to the second knuckle. Draco lets out a breath. This is manageable, but he feels so full already, and the thought of the rest of Harry’s hand entering him causes a thrill of fear to shoot up his spine. Harry must sense this, because he gently kisses the top of Draco’s tailbone. “Relax, love. I’ve got you. We’ll do this at your speed.”

Draco takes a deep breath and nods, adjusting to the intrusion. “Y-you can move,” he pants, and mewls when Harry’s fingers begin to thrust shallowly into him. He focuses on the feeling of bringing Harry into his body, allowing him to temporarily become part of Draco, and slowly the burn begins to fade out of awareness. He moves with Harry, gasping, and feels his arousal beginning to burn brighter. Impossibly, his cock is hardening once again, unable to resist the way Harry skillfully manipulates his body. When the tips of Harry’s fingers brush against his prostate, he screams and frantically pushes back. “ _More_ ,” he gasps, and Harry listens, pressing his fingers deeper inside, pounding against him, and he’s so turned on that he barely notices Harry’s fingers sinking in deeper until he feels his thumb enter him too. “ _Oh_!”

Harry’s panting behind him, the moist air tickling his lower back. “Okay?” he asks, his voice strained. 

“Y-yeah. M'okay.” Draco gasps louder as Harry slides in further. “Oh, oh fuck!” He’s trying to relax, but his arse feels like it’s on fire, the hot, licking burn almost impossible to ignore.

“This- this is the widest part. After, it’ll be easier.” Beads of sweat drip off Harry’s face, sluicing down Draco’s arsecheek. “Should- should I keep going?” 

Draco grits his teeth and tries to pull his mind away. He thinks about what it’ll be like to have Harry’s entire hand inside him, how intimate it is, how it will be like Harry is one with him. He’d never do this with anyone else, could never trust anyone this much. But Harry- he knows Harry won’t hurt him, that he wants this because he wants to make Draco feel good, wants to be buried inside him, wants to help him fly. With these thoughts in mind, Draco whispers, “Yeah,” and hisses as Harry carefully pushes his knuckles past his muscle, stilling when they’re inside him. Fuck, he’s so unbelievably _full_ , it’s such a foreign feeling, and after he adjusts, he feels almost- light, like this. It’s so much, so, so much, but in an almost rapturous way. It hurts in the best way possible. Draco bears down on his hand, and Harry takes the hint, sliding deeper into his tight heat. “Oh, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Draco chants, and Harry was partially right - it _is_ easier now, as the rest of his hand is narrower and enters with less resistance. But it’s also harder, fuck, so much harder, because his body is inundated in a turbulent, pulsating desire, crashing through him in waves so deep, so severe, that he fears he’ll pass out. He’s moaning mindlessly as Harry sinks so deep inside him that Draco thinks he’ll be able to taste him.

“So good, god, you’re doing so good, love, I’m in so deep, fuck, you feel incredible.” Harry catches his breath. “So fucking hot, so fucking gorgeous. You should see what your arse looks like, so red and wet and stretched all around my hand. God.” He pushes in even deeper, causing them both to cry out. “That’s it, love, almost there, so close-” Draco grunts as Harry thrusts his hand in that last bit, burying himself to the wrist inside Draco’s arse. “Oh my god, oh my god,” Harry gasps. “Draco, I’m- I’m in. _God_. So hot, so, so hot.”

Draco shivers and wriggles experimentally against his wrist. An infinite number of nerves ignite, causing him to claw at the fabric of the couch. “Oh, oh, oh, fuck, oh Harry,” he cries, desperate for more, for less, for _anything_. Harry balls his fingers into a fist, and Draco _howls_ , because they’re pressing directly against his prostate, and oh _fuck_ , how can any one person contain this much feeling? He feels everything, _everything_ , the universe is writ across his eyelids, the answers are all here, inside him, with Harry. He wails as the pressure intensifies, and can feel himself hurtling toward the abyss, ready to fly, but knowing that it will be unlike anything he’s ever experienced. Harry grunts, “Come for me, love,” and Draco does. He tips his head back and arches as he screams and feels the molecules in his body dissolve and explode, surrounding him in warmth and light and blistering heat. Everything flashes in variegated colors, it’s dizzying, and Draco feels pulled from his body, no longer awash in a sea of sensation but separate from it, as if watching from a distance. He is expansive, infinite. He is more.

Slowly, he drifts back down to himself, absently noticing that his cheeks are wet and shivers are racing through him. He groans as Harry slowly pulls his hand out of his oversensitive arse, the scrape of his knuckles making him shudder. They both gasp when Harry’s hand pops out of his arse with an obscene _squelch_ , and Draco knows what he must look like, his hole sopping and stretched to its limits. Harry trails kisses against the tops of his arsecheeks, whispering, “amazing, amazing, amazing.” He fumbles for his wand, and casts another healing spell on Draco’s arse. He gently flips Draco over onto his back, tugging him down until Draco’s legs are splayed on either side of Harry’s hips. Harry’s reverential face shines down at him, and they smile at each other, a thousand messages conveyed by this simple gesture.

Draco flicks his eyes down to Harry’s swollen cock. The head is almost purple, and it’s leaking precome all over his stomach, making his skin glisten. Draco licks his lips, and Harry smirks. “Can you take care of this?” he asks, fisting his cock. 

Draco lets out a shaky breath and nods quickly, and Harry’s smirk widens. He crawls up Draco’s chest, stopping only when he’s straddling Draco’s upper body, pointing his cock down at Draco’s mouth. “You going to let me fuck your face, little one? You going to take my cock like a good little slut?” His hand is flying along his cock now, and Draco moans, eager for him to be thrusting down his throat instead. 

“Please, please, Harry,” he cries, and tilts his head up to try to capture the head. Harry laughs and pushes him back down, then thrusts his cock deep into Draco’s mouth. The angle is awkward for deepthroating, but Draco does his best, breathing through his nose as he relaxes the muscles of his throat. Harry drives into him carefully at first, but when Draco’s nails dig into his arse to try to pull him closer, Harry loses all semblance of control. He shifts slightly so he can thrust more easily into Draco’s mouth, forcing his cock down Draco’s throat. Draco moans around him, sliding his tongue frantically against underside of his cock, tears escaping and dripping down his face as he tries not to gag. Having Harry fuck into him like this, so feral, so fucking _savage_ , turns him on like nothing else. He wants to be this for Harry- his safe haven, his property. _His._ So Draco accepts him readily, tries to worship his cock as he lets Harry pound away at him. When Harry’s thrusts become arrhythmic, Draco hums around him, and is rewarded with hot come erupting in his mouth. He revels in the salty, bitter taste, in being able to consume the raw essence of Harry. He swallows the first stream, but leaves the rest in his mouth. When Harry pulls his spent cock out of his mouth and shifts back, Draco lunges up, capturing Harry’s lips in a wild kiss as his tongue pours Harry’s come into his mouth. Harry moans, sinking his fingers into Draco’s hair as he licks the drops of come off Draco’s tongue and then pushes them back. They lick and suck and gasp and bite each other’s lips, unable to get enough of each other.

As the sweat on their skin begins to cool, they break apart, staring at each other as they try to calm their breathing. They shift to their sides, Draco ending up half on top of Harry. They tangle their legs together as Draco props his head on Harry’s chest, smiling up at him tiredly. Harry brushes Draco’s damp fringe off his face, his light touch never failing to send tingles darting across his skin. Harry whispers, “Thank you, Draco. That was- incredible.” He smiles crookedly. “You’re incredible.” 

Draco nods solemnly. “I know.” He grins when Harry elbows him playfully. “I- thank _you_. For… everything.” He’s alarmed to find himself close to tears once again. All his carefully constructed walls have slipped away, leaving him completely raw.

Harry beams back at him, his flushed skin almost glowing. For the first time in Draco’s life, hope blossoms within his chest, as pure and radiant as the sun. And as they smile at each other, Draco knows that this hope is reflected back in Harry. They are each other’s salvation, their peace. Their home.


End file.
